Oblivion of Realities
by ZoMg1010
Summary: Uchiha Katsumi was never supposed to exist, but then again, the universe has a sick sense of humor./ SI/ slight AU


**AN: So, this is my first Naruto SI fic. I haven't read a lot of SI fic, well in the Naruto fandom at least. I've read plenty in other fandoms, so I guess that is why I've been so keen on writing a SI for Naruto, especially with that ending; it made me motivated to write another Naruto fic. Please be gentle, seeing as how these type of stories are kind of taboo in the fanfiction world, but I think if it's handled right, then the story and character and plot would be good. And hopefully I can achieve that.**

* * *

…

Prologue: Boundaries of Life and Death  
…

* * *

Death.

Many seemed to fear it, others embrace it. One lives a long life, then they die. Though it isn't as black and white as it seems. Quite the opposite, actually. Death is quiet, numbing, freeing—it isn't _simple_. The human race isn't quite fit to understand the laws of the universe, and how utterly fragile the walls of realities of their lives are. Fear, panic, anger, out lash, humans are pathetic.

Life is simple. One lives for however long, then unexpectedly or not, they die. One knows the life they are living, embrace and feel secure in its warm embrace. It is through the process of dying which one feels the fight towards the existing deities, with Death usually the victor. Little escape its clutches. But if there is an interesting factor that Life has is that it's continuous.

No one just dies and skips happily ever after into the afterlife. That's not how the universe works. Life gives, Death takes, Life takes back. It's a squabble between children. But when Life gives again, one is reborn anew, whether into the same world and time is left to chance.

One's soul never dies out either. One's body does, but not the soul. It is a constant reminder of the utter laziness the universe has. Within each mind there are memories. And within each mind there are forgotten memories seen through flashes of dreams, day dreams, thoughts, and creativity. There's no such thing as amnesia, of a fresh pure mind. It's all terms humans invent.

To put it simply: Death is the beginning and ending all wrapped in one.

And this is where our tale begins.

There is a girl.

Her name or identity does not matter as of now, all that needs to be said is that she is dead. Death likes to play games with fate and so chose to end her life a little earlier than what was planned for her. The universe doesn't seem to agree with that. The girl sees herself, broken and bloody, for a second. Then a big white light forcibly pulls her into its embrace.

Her mind has been wiped clean as she is reborn again. Her shrieks fill the room, unaware of the tragedy that has just occurred. The woman who had given birth to her, has died. It isn't uncommon for this world to suffer with constant deaths, and it had been almost expected of the mother to pass away, it doesn't make the atmosphere any lighter knowing that fact. Especially when that woman already had a child before the girl's birth.

She isn't aware, but times passes.

She sees everything yet nothing at all.

Everything because she can observe bright lights and colors surrounding every inch of her sight. She smiles, fascinated by it all. Nothing, because everything is blurred. She can't make out shapes or objects, everything is just a blob of color.

Then something dark obscures her vision. She reaches out towards it and becomes a bit surprised at the sudden contact, but she does not let go. Faintly she can hear something. She isn't aware that her new older sibling has spoken his first words to her. She doesn't realize the tears on his young face as he stares upon the one person he has left.

"Protect. I protect Katsumi-chan."

She doesn't understand.

"I'm your nii-san, Tsumi-chan." Her blank stare doesn't deter the young boy. "I'm Obito."

This world is filled with twist and turns. In this reality, Uchiha Obito's mother survived a few more years simply because of Death's boredom. He was supposed to an orphan, supposed to suffer the pain of loneliness, but instead receives a younger sister that will be constantly trying to prevent things that have yet to occur.

Uchiha Katsumi was never supposed to exist, but then again, the universe has a sick sense of humor.

* * *

**AN: Short, I know I'm sorry, but I've felt like the Prologues shouldn't be too long. Also, will I have OCxcanoncharacter? I've been thinking about it, but more than likely no, it depends. So far my character has good chemistry with a certain somebody and that can be dangerous. But if the characters are in control then that's good...usually...not so much in fanfiction world.  
**

**Please leave constructive criticism if you want. **


End file.
